The Cursed Prince
by Elias Cook
Summary: In return for doing all his backgrounds, Nozaki wrote a script about a prince turned into a bull for Hori. But instead of the Drama Club members acting it out, the characters are doing it! And, as may be expected, some things just don't follow the script. Kashima as Prince, Hori as female lead, Sakura as Narrator, Nozaki as Umeko (Hori's friend), Seo as Witch, and more.


**In return for doing all his backgrounds, Nozaki wrote a script about a prince turned into a bull for Hori. ****But instead of the Drama Club members acting it out, the characters are doing it! And, as may be expected, some things just don't follow the script.**

**A script that shows how the play really turned out...**

Stage directions are based off of the actors on the stage facing the audience. So stage left, if viewed from the audience, is to the right side, and stage right is to the left side. The script will follow a format similar to this:

**Suzuki:** _(looks around)_ Mamiko! Mamiko! Where are you?

**Mamiko:** _(runs onto stage from stage left)_ Suzuki!

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

Kashima as Prince

Hori as Peasant Girl Hori-chan

Sakura as Narrator

Seo as Witch

Nozaki as Hori-chan's friend Umeko

Mikoshiba as Hori-chan's Mom

Mayu as Hori-chan's Dad

Other girls

Wakamatsu as Random Farmer and stage crew

* * *

><p>[Scene 1]<p>

**Sakura:** Long ago, in a distant land, there lived a handsome prince.

**Kashima:** _(appears on stage)_

**Sakura:** He loved all women and flirted with every girl he saw.

**Other girls:** _(flock towards Kashima)_

**Kashima:** _(to one of the girls)_ You look gorgeous today, my dear princess. Your smile bestows me with joy, and at the same time, unease. Would such a cute bird like yourself fly away and leave me? Such worries haunt me every night.

**Sakura:** Then one day…

**Seo:** _(enter stage left as the other girls run off stage right)_ Ah, so you're the prince that everyone's been talkin' about!

**Kashima:** _(takes Seo's hand)_ Yes. Has this princess come seeking my love?

**Seo:** Nope! _(crosses arms) _I came to ruin your life! Wahahahahaha!

**Wakamatsu:** _(off-stage)_ Senpai! You're totally off scri-

**Kashima:** Pardon me, princess?

**Seo:** _(points at Kashima)_ You have flirted with women far too much! As punishment, you will remain a bull until you find your one true love! Wahahahahaha!

**Kashima:** _(beings to transform)_ What? What are you doing to me?

**Sakura:** And so, the once handsome prince had become a bull.

**Kashima:** _(lying on ground, now a bull) _

**Nozaki: **_(as Umeko, a peasant girl, enters stage right)_ What's this?

**Kashima: **_(wakes up, spots Umeko and grabs her hand)_ Oh beautiful princess! I'm so delighted to be able to see your face the moment I wake u-

**Nozaki: **_(jerks away and starts to run away stage right)_ Kyaaaaa!

**Kashima: **Wait! Princess! _(slowly stands up and walks off stage right)_

**Sakura: **Due to the prince's new appearance, all the ladies were terrified of him.

**Hori: **_(off-stage)_ Wait, I don't want to! No! Please, Sakura, you'd make a much better main character than me.

**Sakura:** Eh? Me? But I'm the narrator!

**Hori: **Then, Mikoshiba! You're a great actor! I know you can do it!

**Mikoshiba:** No way!

**Hori: **Nozaki! Wakamatsu! Someone!

**Everyone: **Just go already! _(collectively shoves Hori onto stage)_

* * *

><p>[Scene 2]<p>

_(Enter Nozaki and Hori, walking across the stage from stage right to stage left.)_

**Nozaki: **_(nodding)_ It was this weird bull!

**Hori: **What?

**Nozaki: **And the bull even talked! It said something like "Oh beautiful princess."

**Hori: **Oh my! Where did you say you saw this bull?

**Nozaki:** Just in the woods! You should stay away from there for now.

**Hori: **Okay.

_(Exit stage left)_

**Sakura: **As the two friends were walking, they stumbled upon the prince-turned-bull.

**Kashima: **_(lying on ground) _Ah this is terrible! I look terrible!

**Hori: **_(enters stage right with Nozaki, sees Kashima) _Ah!

**Kashima: **_(gasps and sits up) _A person! Hello princess!

**Nozaki: **_(jumps back) _That's the bull I met this morning, Hori-chan!

**Hori: **Really? So you really can talk.

**Kashima: **_(nods) _I can! I'm a prince! A human cursed by a witch!

**Nozaki: **Don't believe what he says, Hori-chan!

**Hori: **_(in a curious manner) _What's your name?

**Sakura: **_(off-stage)_ Oh, once Hori-senpai gets into it, he's really good!

**Mikoshiba: **Sakura! The mic-

**Sakura: **Ah!

**Kashima: **I'm Prince Kashima. What's your name?

**Hori: **_(holds out hand to Kashima with a smile) _I'm Hori-chan.

**Kashima: **_(takes Hori's hand)_ Ho-Hori-chan!

**Hori: **Yes?

**Kashima: **Hori-chan! _(glomps Hori)_

**Hori: **Kashima! _(kicks Kashima off stage)_

**Wakamatsu:** _(off-stage)_ Waa! Kashima-senpai, are you okay?!

**Sakura: **_(runs back onstage) _Hori-chan was startled by Prince Kashima's sudden hug, so she and Umeko quickly left the forest to return home-

**Hori & Nozaki: **_(walks quickly offstage)_

**Sakura: **_(in a dark tone) _-before they get arrested for animal abuse.

**Wakamatsu: **_(off-stage) _Sakura-senpai!

* * *

><p>[Scene 3]<p>

**Sakura: **The next day…

**Hori: **_(enters stage right)_

**Kashima: **_(asleep against a rock) _

**Hori: **Oh. The bull from yesterday… I'm sorry I kicked you. I was just surprised. _(Pulls out an apple from his basket and sets it by Kashima) _This probably doesn't make up for the kick, but here. _(Hurries off stage)_

**Kashima: **_(Opens eyes and sees the apple, picks it up carefully and looks around) _Was someone here?

**Sakura: **As night fell, Prince Kashima became even more hungry, tired, and cold.

**Kashima: **_(seated at the rock) _Food. I want food. Food…

**Hori: **_(enters stage right) _Ah! You're still here?

**Kashima: **Hori-chan!

**Hori: **_(carefully sets a bowl down) _I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food.

**Kashima: **_(super happy and excited) _Hori-chan! _(glomps him)_

**Hori: **_(barely contained anger) _Ka-Kashima! _(kicks Kashima off stage towards stage left)_

**Mikoshiba: **_(off-stage) _Not again!

**Sakura: **_(runs on stage) _Startled again, Hori-chan returns home.

**Hori: **_(storms off stage right)_

* * *

><p>[Intermission]<p>

* * *

><p>[Scene 4]<p>

**Hori: **_(enters stage right with Kashima behind) _My family's barn has a loft that nobody uses. I'm sure you could stay there.

**Kashima: **Really? Thank you so much Hori-chan!

**Hori: **_(smiles) _I'll try to bring you some food.

**Kashima: **_(clasps Hori's hands in hers) _Thank you so much Hori-chaaaaan!

**Hori: **Uh-huh. You should go sleep now. _(Exits stage right)_

**Sakura: **The next day, Hori-chan returned to see how Prince Kashima was faring.

**Hori: **_(enters stage left) _Kashima? Are you there?

**Kashima: **_(comes out from hay stack) _Hori-chan!

**Seo: **_(off-stage) _She's like a loyal puppy hahaha!

**Wakamatsu: **Shhh!

**Hori: **_(holds out plate) _Breakfast.

**Seo: **_(off-stage) _Wahahahaha!

**Kashima: **_(starts eating)_

**Hori: **So how did you get cursed?

**Kashima: **Ah, you see, I'm a very handsome prince! So all the ladies loved me. And I was punished because of that by some evil witch.

**Hori: **Is there a way to undo the curse?

**Kashima: **Yeah yeah! She said that I had to find my one true love!

**Hori: **Do you have to get a kiss from your one true love?

**Kashima: **_(pauses) _Hm. She didn't say anything about that.

**Sakura: **Many days passed with Hori-chan and Prince Kashima enjoying each other's company. Then one day...

**Kashima: **I have decided, Hori-chan! Staying here on your goodwill won't help me lift this curse! I must travel the world in search of my one true love!

**Hori: **Oh, that sounds like a good idea!

**Kashima: **_(pleased) _It is, isn't it? _(grabs Hori's hand) _I'll miss you my dear princess. You'll be on my mind during my journey.

**Hori: **_(in a shy and embarrassed way) _I'll, uh, miss you too Kashima. Once the curse is lifted, make sure to visit me. I want to see you as the prince you were.

**Kashima: **Of course! Don't forget me my princess! _(Runs happily while waving off the stage)_

**Sakura: **And so began Prince Kashima's long journey.

**Kashima: **_(walks across stage)_

**Other girls: **_(sees him) _Kyaa! A bull!

**Kashima: **_(holds up hands) _Wait! Please listen to me!

**Other girls: **Kyaa! _(Run off stage)_

**Sakura: **This situation continued each time Prince Kashima encountered people.

**Kashima: **Ladies! Please wait!

**Other girls: **Kyaa! (Run off stage)

**Sakura: **And the prince began to lose hope of ever finding his one true love.

**Wakamatsu: **_(walks on from stage left as Random Farmer)_

**Kashima: **_(walking from stage right, head down)_ I miss Hori-chan. Only Hori-chan was nice to me. _(Sniffle)_

**Wakamatsu: **_(finally notices Kashima) _Ah, a bull!

**Kashima: **_(looks up) _What? Are you going to run screaming from me too?

**Wakamatsu: **_(sinister smile) _You're just what I was looking for. A tasty bull to eat for dinner.

**Kashima: **Huh? What? _(glances around in fear)_

**Wakamatsu: **Surrender! _(Raises pitch fork)_

**Kashima: **Waaa! Noooo! Hori-chan! _(Runs off stage right chased by Wakamatsu)_

**Hori: **_(off-stage) _Quick! Someone take that eyepatch off of him!

**Seo: **Just leave it to me

**Sakura: **Ah Yuzuki, be careful!

**Nozaki: **Watch out Sakura!

_Crash!_

**Wakamatsu: **Huh, what?

**Sakura: **Uwaaa! I'm so sorry Nozaki-kun! Are you okay?

**Nozaki: **Ah, don't worry about me. Are you okay?

**Crew member: **Keep it down! The audience can hear you guys!

**Seo: **Oh really?

**Sakura: **_(sigh) _What a disaster.

**Crew member: **Heard that one too!

**Sakura: **Ehh?!

* * *

><p>[Scene 5]<p>

**Kashima: **_(enters stage right in a depressed state) _Hori-chan! I wanna go back to Hori-chan! _(Falls to her knees)_

**Nozaki: **_(enters stage left, humming, jumps when he sees Kashima) _Ah! You! You're back!

**Kashima: **_(looks up and gasp) _You! You're Hori-chan's friend, aren't you? _(Grabs Nozaki's hand) _Does that mean I'm back at Hori-chan's village?

**Nozaki: **Yeah. _(Looks alarmed.)_

**Kashima: **Please take me to Hori-chan! I beg of you! _(Claps hands together in a pleading manner) _

**Nozaki: **But I have to visit my sick grandmother! _(Sudden intense reaction) _I don't have time to take you to Hori-chan! My sick-

**Sakura: **_(off-stage)_ No-Nozaki! Follow the script!

**Nozaki: **_(resigned) _Ah, fine. I can take you to Hori-chan. I guess my poor sick grandmother-

**Kashima: **_(Jumps to her feet) _Yay! Yay! Thank you so much! Hori-chan! I'm gonna see Hori-chan soon!

_(Nozaki and Kashima exit stage left)_

* * *

><p>[Scene 6]<p>

**Sakura: **Hori-chan was in the middle of dinner with her parents when the prince and Umeko arrived. _(Nozaki and Kashima enter stage right)_

**Nozaki: **I'll take my leave now then. _(Exits stage right)_

**Kashima: **_(Nervous sounding) _Behind this door is Hori-chan. I haven't seen her in half a year! I hope she still remembers me. _(Knocks on door hesitantly)_

_(Inside home, family pauses at the sound of the door.)_

**Mikoshiba: **Hori-chan, could you get the door?

**Hori: **_(stands) _Yes. _(Opens door.)_

**Kashima: **Hori-chan!

**Hori: **_(slams door)_

**Mikoshiba: **Uh, Hori-chan, was that your friend?

**Hori: **_(opens door slowly)_

**Kashima: **Hori-chan!

**Hori: **_(slams door)_

**Mikoshiba: **_(smiles nervously) _Um Hori-chan, what are you doing?

**Hori: **_(opens door slowly) _

**Kashima: **Hori-chan! It's been so long!

**Hori: **_(smiles) _Kashima! It has been a while!

**Mikoshiba: **Your friend, Hori-chan?

**Hori: **Yeah. Kashima, you haven't found your one true love yet?

**Kashima: **Um… I-I don't know. Everyone I met just ran away from me. And then, there was this one horrible person who tried to eat me! _(Gets teary-eyed)_

**Hori: **How horrible!

**Kashima: **Yeah. _(Nods and then stares at Hori._) Hori-chan! _(Glomps)_

**Hori: **_(in a very quiet voice) _What did we say, Kashima? No hugging or I'll kick your ass-

**Kashima: **_(pulls away quickly) _Ahaha, sorry about that Hori-chan, I just really missed you.

**Seo: **_(enters stage left) _Oh, Prince, you still haven't broken the curse. Sucks for you.

**Hori: **Who are you? What are you doing here?

**Seo: **I came to visit, that's what. Have you found your love yet, Prince? Probably not since you're still a bull haha. _(Smug smile)_

**Kashima: **Actually witch, I think I have! _(Stares at Hori) _Hori-chan! You're my one true love! _(Takes his hand) _Please marry me!

**Mikoshiba: **Huh? Hey! _(elbows Mayu, who's seated next to him) _Say something father! Do you want to see your daughter get taken away by a bull like him?

**Mayu: **No. I disappro- _(Sighs)_ Ah, do what you want.

**Mikoshiba: **You're even gonna be lazy about this?!

**Kashima: **Hori-chan, I love you. I will live the rest of my life for you. I will only look at you. All those girls are nothing compared to you. Please stay by my side forever, and all my love will be yours. _(Kisses Hori's hand)_

**Hori: **Okay. _(Smiles)_

**Seo: **Now to break the curse, you just have to kiss! Wahahaha!

**Sakura: **_(Off-stage) _Huh? Yuzuki! _(Runs on stage and clears her throat) _Actually, by discovering who his one true love was, the curse was lifted. And the prince began to transform.

**Kashima: **_(Dramatic transformation as she slowly takes off the bull head and chucks it out of sight)_

**Hori: **_(captivated) _Kashima…

**Kashima: **The curse, it's broken! _(Excited grin) _Yay! Thanks Hori-chan! _(Glomps)_

**Seo: **_(hands on hips)_ Wahahahaha!

**Wakamatsu: **_(Off-stage) _Senpai...

**Sakura: **And the two lived happily ever after…

**Hori: **Kashima! _(Kicks her off again)_

**Sakura: **_(smiles) _Thanks for watching our play, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought! :) Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
